A visual display device is shown in DE-U 86 07 138.6. In such display device, display segments with one respective character each are swivelably supported around a vertical axis within a support arrangement. In the device shown in DE-U 86 07 138.6, the plane of the support arrangement is aligned essentially perpendicular to the direction of movement of an observer as are the display segments.
In DE-A 34 40 856 a visual display arrangement is shown in which individual rows of image elements are recessed in relation to a vertical plane. Wedge shaped projections are arranged between such rows. This display arrangement with its support arrangement is also aligned essentially vertically.
In another display device according to DE 40 22 650C1 alphanumeric characters, symbols or images can be represented on a flat display board by means of self-illuminating image elements that are illuminated by means of optical fibers. Such display board is suspended in an essentially vertical manner from a mounting surface.
The DE 40 22 650 C1 display device requires a certain minimum height in order to represent figures and permit them to be recognized from a greater distance as is required for highway traffic. In this case the spacial relationship is not favorable with regard to making visual display devices readily visible. For example, structural height is limited in tunnels or in underpasses, so that quite often display devices that are suspended are torn away by trucks.